Retrouve moi de l'autre côté
by Arielmine
Summary: OS. Dean n'a pas franchi le portail et se retrouve désormais prisonnier des anges dans l'Apocalypse World. L'occasion pour lui de faire la connaissance du commandant qui avait condamné Charlie à mort... [Spoilers saison 13 et Destiel implicite ?]


**Bonsoir à tous ! Me revoilà avec un petit OS qui me trotte dans la tête depuis que j'ai lu un post sur Tumblr, et il fallait que je le sorte :) J'espère que vous apprécierez, en tous cas, moi, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'imaginer :P**

 **Disclaimer: Supernatural et les personnages associés ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Spoilers: Digression saison 13 ?**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Pairing: Destiel sous-entendu ? (Libre à vous d'interpréter :P)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Retrouve moi de l'autre côté**

Vissé sur une chaise, pieds et poings liés, ses poignets irrités par les cordes qui lui brûlaient la peau, Dean _fulminait_.

Mais qu'il avait été con… Il avait été pris au dépourvu, certes, mais il se targuait d'habitude d'être capable de prendre des décisions efficaces quand la situation l'imposait ! Mais là… Charlie et son choix de rester, pour la rébellion, avec le soutien de Ketch, sa mère et Jack perdus il ne savait trop où d'un côté… Et ceux qui l'attendaient dans son univers de l'autre : un archange en piteux état, Sammy, Cass…

Il avait été incapable de choisir, et à trop tergiverser sur la bonne décision à prendre, il s'était retrouvé bloqué dans l'Apocalypse World, comme un abruti, parce que ce foutu portail s'était refermé devant ses yeux. Et parce qu'une bonne nouvelle n'arrivait jamais seul, les anges qui les coursaient et avaient fini par les retrouver, leur étaient tombés dessus sans leur laisser le moindre espoir d'en réchapper. Charlie, Ketch et lui étaient doués, certes, mais cette fois, ces foutus emplumés étaient prêts, et Dean n'avait pu qu'encaisser de son mieux la force de frappe des armées céleste.

Quelle vie de merde… Réussir à faire sortir Charlie de ce bordel pour l'y renvoyer juste après à cause de sa connerie. Le seul point positif au milieu de ce foutoir, c'était que leur _commandant_ – et il grimaça au terme – avait pressenti quelque chose d'étrange chez Ketch et lui. Enfin, surtout lui, à vrai dire. Et parce qu'il voulait comprendre – grand bien lui fasse à cet enfoiré – il avait décidé de les garder en vie. Tous les trois. Charlie et Ketch devant servir de moyen de pression. Parce que si Dean était venu la récupérer en commettant un joyeux massacre dans leur camp, il devait y avoir une raison. Forcément.

Alors voilà où il en était. Saucissonné à cette putain de chaise, dans une pièce délabrée qui nécessiterait un bon coup de karcher si on lui demandait son avis, à attendre Chuck savait quoi, et à se maudire pour l'inquiétude qu'il allait inévitablement causer à son petit frère et à Cass… Et dire qu'il était le premier à supplier cette andouille d'éviter de faire des trucs stupides, le voilà qui partait, lui, dans l'Apocalypse World, tout seul, sans daigner le prévenir… Finalement, c'était peut-être une bonne chose qu'il ne soit pas rentré, il n'aurait pas à affronter l'inévitable sermon que lui aurait réservé Castiel.

Il avait conscience d'avoir agi comme le dernier des abrutis sur ce coup. Il avait été à deux doigts de se foutre en l'air tant la mort de Castiel le bouffait, et alors qu'ils avaient l'opportunité de se retrouver, d'être à nouveau ensemble, ils ne trouvaient rien de mieux à faire que de se séparer. Encore.

A croire qu'ils n'apprenaient jamais de leurs erreurs.

Jamais.

Et qu'ils adoraient se faire du mal.

Ils dépérissaient l'un sans l'autre, mais étaient foutrement incapables de rester ensemble…

L'ironie de leur existence le fit ricaner.

« Heureux de voir que la situation t'amuse. »

Il redressa la tête pour tomber sur ce fameux commandant qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le jaugeant avec une inflexibilité qui lui arracha un rictus.

« Mieux vaut en rire qu'en pleurer. » se moqua-t-il alors que l'ange haussait un sourcil et s'approchait de lui, le toisant de toute sa hauteur, et de toute sa grâce angélique

Foutus emplumés…

L'ange ne dit rien pendant un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? cracha-t-il en s'échinant encore à défaire ses liens

\- Tu t'épuises pour rien. » remarqua l'ange en s'approchant encore

Il planta son regard dans celui de Dean qui fronça les sourcils en sentant un frisson remonter le long de son échine. Sans en comprendre la raison, il n'aimait pas du tout la façon qu'avait ce connard de le reluquer.

« Alors ? J'attends une réponse ? reprit ledit connard

\- Et moi j'attends que tu me libères pour que je puisse te dégommer la tronche à coup de balles anti-anges. Je pense qu'on va être déçus tous les deux. »

L'ange pencha la tête sur le côté en un geste étrangement familier avant de le dévisager longuement, et Dean se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas l'insulter de tous les noms.

« Tu as massacré plusieurs de mes frères pour libérer une rebelle. Dois-je en conclure que tu es également un traître à Michel ? »

Dean ne put s'en empêcher. Il rit. A gorge déployé. Gagnant un plissement d'yeux perdu, et… Vexé ?

« Oh mec, tu n'as même pas idée. Cette saloperie d'enfant gâté archangélique ? Si je pouvais, je serais le premier à le planter, et avec ta propre lame angélique même. Il ne mérite rien de moins cet enfoiré. Et toi non plus d'ailleurs. » asséna-t-il en le fusillant du regard

Mais, rapidement, ses yeux se perdirent dans la profondeur des prunelles de son interlocuteur et sa gorge se serra alors que celui-ci s'approchait encore d'un pas, son aura l'emprisonnant sans qu'il ne puisse s'y soustraire.

« Je suis celui grâce auquel tu es vivant pour le moment. Je t'ai épargné l'exécution… Je pourrais tout aussi bien t'y condamner. Alors tu devrais me monter un peu plus de respect. »

Dean ouvrit la bouche alors que de lointains souvenirs se superposaient à l'image de l'ange face à lui.

Cette voix rauque et intransigeante…

Cette façon de le regarder…

De lui donner l'impression de sonder son âme…

Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine quand cette ordure angélique posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs de la chaise, dominant son corps de sa présence, plaçant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Mec… siffla-t-il, Espace personnel.

\- Mes excuses, rétorqua l'ange sans daigner s'éloigner, ni même cesser de le fixer, Qu'as-tu donc de si particulier ? » murmura-t-il pour lui-même

Dean souffla quand la chaleur de son corps eut l'air de vouloir monter en flèche en présence de ce commandant céleste. Qui semblait n'en avoir réellement strictement rien à carrer du concept d'espace personnel alors qu'il se faisait un point d'honneur à détailler chaque foutue parcelle de son corps.

« Mec ? Hey, tu fais quoi là ?! »

L'ange ne lui répondit pas et se contenta d'ouvrir sa veste, d'arracher la chemise et le T-shirt en dessous jusqu'à dégager son épaule gauche.

« Bordel, t'es malade ?! s'agita le chasseur en essayant de s'éloigner, Qu'est-ce que tu… »

Il se tut subitement quand les mains de l'ange le saisirent aux épaules et l'immobilisèrent.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

L'épaule gauche de Dean irradia.

Son âme explosa.

Il revit l'Enfer.

Il ressentit le feu de Castiel marquer sa chair.

Il revécut leur rencontre.

Les images éclataient sous ses yeux.

Les mensonges, les trahisons, les déceptions, les sacrifices, les deuils.

Mais aussi les retrouvailles, le soutien, l'affection, le pardon, l'espoir.

Sa relation avec Castiel envahit violemment jusqu'à la plus petite cellule de son être.

C'était trop.

Beaucoup trop.

Beaucoup trop de déchirement, de réconciliation, de peine, d'amour…

Une bombe de sentiments qui dévastait son être, déchirait son ventre, réchauffait son cœur… Le tumulte le noyait. Il suffoquait. Ses poumons hurlant après un seul être.

CASTIEL !

Tout cessa brusquement et il prit une grande goulée d'air.

Son cœur battait toujours la chamade.

Son corps au supplice tremblait sous la chaleur qui le tétanisait.

Son âme se désespérait de la présence de Castiel…

Il respirait toujours avec difficulté mais réussit finalement à lever la tête pour voir son tortionnaire à quelques pas de lui, les yeux écarquillés.

Figé.

Et Dean sentit quelque chose vriller son estomac en voyant l'éclat incrédule dans les yeux de l'ange. Ange qui ouvrait et refermait la bouche, visiblement incertain sur la conduite à tenir.

« Comment… »

Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant ses mots, de toute évidence.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Comment… »

Il désigna son épaule dénudée que Dean observa alors, médusé.

Sous ses yeux, la marque de Castiel était réapparue…

Si elle s'était estompée avec le temps jusqu'à disparaître, ne laissant qu'une cicatrice sur son âme, force était de constater qu'elle marquait à nouveau sa chair, aussi douloureuse qu'au premier jour…

« Comment puis-je être lié à toi ? »

La question de l'ange lui fit tourner la tête et il l'observa perplexe.

« Lié à moi ? Tu délires là. »

Le soldat céleste secoua la tête en ne lâchant pas des yeux l'empreinte de main.

Et cela énerva Dean. Il n'avait pas le droit. Aucun foutu connard à plumes n'avait le droit de le regarder comme ça, ou pire, de poser sa main sur lui !

« Je vais te décevoir l'emplumé, mais je fricote pas avec les anges moi ! s'exclama-t-il, furieux, Il n'y a qu'un seul ange auquel je suis lié et je… »

Il s'interrompit subitement, son cœur ratant un battement et son estomac se tordant étrangement.

Il observa avec appréhension l'ange posté face à lui.

Il oublia la tenue militaire. Oublia le visage inconnu.

Il ne regarda que sa tête penchée sur le côté.

Son air visiblement perdu.

Sa proximité qui mettait son être sens dessus dessous.

Son touché qui avait fait réagir son âme.

Et son regard. Son regard pénétrant qui accrochait le sien.

Son regard dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire.

Dont il ne _voulait_ pas se défaire.

Un doute.

Un doute abominable.

Il déglutit et crispa ses poings, ignorant le sang battant à ses temps qui l'assourdissait…

Il affronta les prunelles sombres.

« Qui es-tu… » lâcha-t-il, le souffle court, ne voulant rien de moins qu'hurler sa peur et sa peine

L'ange ne réagit pas. Ne cilla pas.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lâche un mot.

Un simple mot qui fit basculer son monde…

« Castiel. »

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Pour ceux qui s'interrogeraient, le post que j'ai vu évoquait la possibilité que ce fameux commandant qui souhaite interroger Charlie serait le Castiel du monde apocalyptique... Et j'avoue, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'idée, d'où cet OS !  
**

 **J'espère donc que cette interprétation perso ne vous aura pas déplu :) En tous cas, je vous dis à la prochaine sur "C'est quoi le contraire de The French Mistake" !  
**

 **Bisous à vous tous *coeur***

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


End file.
